Why
by littlepixelovesu
Summary: Alice mom and brother hate her but why the jasper and rose are hiding something but why and why dose her dreams keep coming true after she turns 15 ( in need of a betta
1. Chapter 1

"Alice," my mom called "why isn't this kitchen clean?"  
"Crap!" I thought. "I'm sorry mom I...I forgot about it. I'll do it immediately," I said rushing to grab something to do it.  
"I don't get it. I do all the work yet you can't do anything for me," my mom yelled at me as my eyes started watering. It happened every time she yelled.

"Hey, mom," my brother James said.  
"Hey! How was your day?" my mom asked.  
"Eh busy but I got lot of tips"  
"That's great!"  
"Yeah," he said walking to his room.  
My little sister walked in. "Ally?" she asked. Cynthia was only five. "Want me to help? I can sweep." I paused to think "ok." She smiled and rushed to grab the broom. I smiled knowing that I would have to do it again. As she swept my mom called me. "One second!" I shouted pouring the soap in. "Now," she practically growled, I ran to the room.

"Yes?" I said in a shaky voice.  
"Make something fancy for dinner. I'm having the new family over."  
"Yes ma'am," I said running to the kitchen. I started to make lasagna for ten people. "Cyn, why don't you go and play?" I said as I went to get the cheese. She looked at me with her big baby blue eyes "B…but I want to help you."  
"Ok," I said; she smiled, "but I think it would be better if u played."

* * *

ok I found a betta for the storie Divonne so thanks to her and I don't think I said it but I sadly don't own twilight

ive wiriten most of the next chapter so it should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

I finished dinner with 10 minutes to spare. Cynthia had fished sweeping and was coloring in her 'hello kitty' book that I had gotten her a week ago . "That's really good Cyn." I said to her.  
She smiled without looking up, "thank you."  
I checked the time and suggested, "hey, why don't you go to my room and finish it while I set the table?"  
"Can I set it please?" she said, pouting her lips at me. She knew I didn't like her helping. I thought she shouldn't have to, James didn't why should she? I smiled at her and said, "Fine, but wash your hands."

I took her book and colored pencils to her room. I straitened up the living room. "Ok, all done," Cynthia said, walking into the living room. I went to check the table and put the lasagna on the table.

"Nice job," I said walking in to the living room. ding dong. I heard the door bell. "Go get mom and James," I said walking to the door. "Okey-dokey," Cynthia said bouncing up the stairs as I opened the door.

"Hi ," I said as a young light blond haired man walked in followed by a young heart-shape faced caramel haired lady, who had 3 teens and a young boy behind her. There were three boys and one girl the girl was beautiful and tall with long blond hair. The boys were all so different; two were pale, one was tall lanky with wavy dirty blond hair and slight muscle, the other was tall and very muscular with brown hair. The boy was probably around 8 years old .

I heard my mother, brother and sister come down the stairs. Cyn was walking to my side. She looked at me, I could tell she was scared of the new people so I picked her up.

"Hi! I'm Carlisle," said the older blonde man. "And this is my wife Esme," he said pointing to the caramel haired lady.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," she said.  
"These are my sons - Jasper and Emmett and Seth," he said pointing to the blonde first then the brown haired teen and then the younger boy.  
"Hi," they all said.  
"This is my daughter Rosalie," the man named Carlisle said.  
"Hi", the girl said.  
"Hi," my mom said, "this is my son, James and my daughters, Alice and Cynthia."  
"Hello," I said to all of them. Cynthia also said it but it was more of a whisper. "Hello," James said it as well.

"Follow me" my mom said walking to the table. I sat in the middle place with Cynthia sitting by me and Esme on the other side, "Oops, I forgot to get the serving spoon," I said getting up to get it. I returned back and sat down as Carlisle prayed for the food.

Emmett grabbed the spoon as soon as the prayer ended. After our guest got some food, I got me and Cyn some. "Thank you," she said, "no probs, Cyn."  
It was awkward with the adults talking and us just sitting there. "So," I said nervously, "how old are you all?"  
"17," Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time.  
"16," Jasper said.  
"8," little Seth said.  
" I'm almost 15," I said. "18," James said. "I'm 5!" Cynthia said. After a little more of no one talking I decided to pursue the conversation, "When are you starting school?"  
Jasper looked up, "Um Tuesday."  
"Cool," I said.

Crash. Cyn and Seth dropped their forks as they were trying to balance it on their fingers. Jasper jumped at the sound. "Oops," they said, "sorry."  
I got up and picked them up, "it's ok. Next time use spoons so if it lands on you, it won't stab you," I said jokingly grabbing two new forks and a paper towel to clean up the mess.  
"I'll get it," Jasper said, taking the rag from me.  
"I'm fine," I said declining his help.

The rest of the dinner went on slowly with little small talk between the teens. When it was time to say good bye, we all got up and walked them to the door. "Bye," everyone said.  
Once mom closed the door, I went to clean the kitchen quickly. I was cleaning it while Cyn was dumping and bringing the dishes. I started her bath water and got her clothes, then went to my own bathroom and started a shower. I let the warm water calm me and then I got ready for bed. I went to Cynthia's room before going off to sleep and tucked her in. "Good night, Cyn" I said kissing her forehead. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Thanks to my betta divonne


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find Cynthia crawling in beside me. I hugged her close. "I love you," I said.  
"I love you more," she giggled.  
"No. I loved you before you were born," I said. She laughed and cuddled in to my side. I fell asleep again.

Beep ..beep ..beep.  
My alarm went off. It was Tuesday. I quickly got up trying not to wake Cyn. I carefully got up and went to my closet. I have a lot of clothes though I don't want that much. I grabbed a black and white zigzag baby doll dress with black ballet flats with an off-center white bow. I did a little bit of makeup.

I walked down the stairs and made some eggs and bacon. My mom and James came and grabbed some food, while I went to get Cyn ready. I dressed her in a pink and white dress with a matching bow and light pink ballet flats.

I hurried down the stairs and made Cynthia's and my lunch boxes. I cleaned the mess. I walked to my school after taking Cyn to her school. My first class was English. I was above a grade in English. Rosalie walked in. There were four seats open. One was by me.  
She quickly walked to it. "Hey, Alice right?" she smiled.  
"Umm yeah, Rosalie right?" I smiled back.  
"Yeah," she said as the teacher walked in. We had the class together. We said bye to each other after the class ended. I had science and then Math which was boring.  
Finally lunch came, I walked in and grabbed my lunch which was spaghetti. I went to my table which was as usual empty. I was immersed into thought and didn't pay any attention when three people walked to my table.  
"Hey," Jasper, Emmett and Rose said as they sat down at my table. I smiled up at them.  
"How's school so far?" I asked being the first one to interrupt the silence.  
"Boring," Jasper said.  
"The boys won't leave me alone; I already have a boyfriend," Rose complained  
"All the girls stare at me but no one has asked me out yet. The classes stink. Ican't wait till P. E." Emmett said.  
"Yeah, luckily I have no problem with boys, "I said and they looked at me oddly.  
"What?" I said confused.  
"None of the boys have ever asked you out?" Jasper asked.  
"One did in third grade," I replied, "but no one has recently."  
"They are probably scared of rejection," Emmett said.  
"Or they knew there not good enough for you." Rosalie said.  
"Or I'm just a dork that isn't good enough," I said with a shrug.  
"Don't say that about yourself ," Emmett and Jasper said together.  
"You're a beautiful and nice girl," Rose said.  
"Thanks," I said and then changed the subject from me, "what classes do you guys have?"  
"Math and science," Rose said.  
"History and science," Jasper said. "Math and P. E." Emmett said. "I have history and P. E." I said.

* * *

Thanks to my beta divonne


End file.
